2019
'' experiences The Phineas and Ferb Effect.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 18 - ''Glass was released to mixed-to-negative reviews. (Buena Vista International; International distribution only) *March 8 - Captain Marvel will be released. *March 29 - Dumbo will be released. *April 17 - Penguins will be released. *April 26 - Avengers: Endgame will be released. *May 24 - Aladdin will be released. *June 21 - Toy Story 4 will be released. *July 5 - Spider-Man: Far From Home will be released. *July 19 - The Lion King will be released. *August 9 - Artemis Fowl will be released. *November 22 - Frozen II will be released. *December 20 - Star Wars Episode IX will be released. Television *January 2 - The second season of Grown-ish premiered on Freeform. *January 5 - The second season of Milo Murphy's Law premiered on the Disney Channel with the crossover, The Phineas and Ferb Effect. *January 8 - Good Trouble premiered on Freeform. *January 9 - Schooled premiered on ABC. *January 16 - Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts premiered on Marvel HQ YouTube Channel. *January 18 **The second season of Marvel's The Punisher premiered on Netflix. **Animated series Gigantosaurus premiered on Disney Junior. *January 24 - The second season of Siren premiered on Freeform. *January 25 - Father-Daughter comedy series, Sydney to the Max premiered on the Disney Channel. *February 15 **The live-action Kim Possible movie will premiere on the Disney Channel. **Miniseries Fast Layne will premiere on the Disney Channel. *February 23 - Big City Greens will end on Disney Channel. *February 27 - Whiskey Cavalier will premiere on ABC. *March 7 - The second season of For the People will premiere on ABC. *March 10 - The fourth and final season of Star vs. the Forces of Evil will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD. *March 18 - The Fix will premiere on ABC. *March 20 - Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists will premiere on Freeform. *March 25 **''101 Dalmatian Street'' will premiere on Disney Junior. *April 16 - Bless This Mess will premiere on ABC. *Summer **Animated series Amphibia will premiere. *''Party of Five'' will premiere on Freeform. *''Gabby Duran and the Unsittables'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. The series is based on a book with the same name by Daryle Conners and Elise Allan. *Disney+ will debut, featuring: **''Ink & Paint, a documentary series about women in animation. **Stargirl'' **A new High School Musical show. **A new Muppets series. **A seventh season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. **''The Mandalorian, a live-action ''Star Wars series. **A television spin-off based on Monsters, Inc. **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''The Sword in the Stone'' **''High School Musical 4'' *June 17 - Grand Hotel will premiere on ABC. *July 26 - Descendants 3 will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''The Lion Guard'' will end its second season on Disney Junior. *Animated series Vikingskool will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Animated series T.O.T.S. will premiere on Disney Junior. *Animated series The Rocketeer will premiere on Disney Junior. *The sixth season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will premiere on ABC. *Animated series The Owl House will premiere. *The third season of The Lion Guard will premiere on Disney junior. *''Reef Break'' will premiere on ABC. Theme park happenings *January 2 - Storybook Shoppe closed at Hong Kong Disneyland. *January 7 - Art of Disney Animation closed at Walt Disney Studios Park. *January 18 **Mickey’s Mix Magic premiered at Disneyland. **Walt Disney World’s 19 new and limited time experiences event began until September 30. ***Move It! Shake It! MousekeDance It! Street Party premiered at Magic Kingdom. ***''Party with Pixar Pals'' event began at Disney's Hollywood Studios. ***Hakuna Matata Time Dance Party premiered at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *January 25 - Mickey's Soundsational Parade returned to Disneyland with new elements. *February 24 - We Love Mickey! will have its final performance at Hong Kong Disneyland. *Spring - Studio Tram Tour: Behind the Magic will be close at Walt Disney Studios Park. *March 29 - Moteurs... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular will have its final performance at Walt Disney Studios Park. *March 31 **''Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy'' will premiere at Disney's Hollywood Studios. **Out of Shadowland will have its final performance at Tokyo DisneySea. **Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! will open at Hong Kong Disneyland. **Star Wars: A Galactic Spectacular will have its Final performance at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *April 1 **Rafiki's Planet Watch will reopen at Disney's Animal Kingdom. **Armageddon - Les Effets Speciaux will close at Walt Disney Studios Park. *April 26 - Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland will have its final performance at Tokyo Disneyland. *April - Disney Movie Magic will have its final performance at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *May 1 - Disney's Hollywood Studios will celebrate its 30th anniversary. **Wonderful World of Animation will premiere at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *June **Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique inside Plaza Grounds will close at Hong Kong Disneyland. **Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge will open at Disneyland. *June 30 - The Lion King: Rhythms of the Pride Lands will premiere at Disneyland Paris until September 22. *July 23 **Soaring: Fantastic Flight will open at Tokyo DisneySea. **''Song of Mirage'' will premiere at the Hanger Stage at Tokyo DisneySea. *Summer - A new Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique will open at Hong Kong Disneyland. *September 1 **IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth will have its final performance at Epcot. **Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith will close at Walt Disney Studios Park. *Fall **Epcot Forever will premiere at Epcot until 2020. **Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway will open at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *December 13 - One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On will have its final performance at Tokyo Disneyland. *Late Fall - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge will open at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *Jessie's Critter Carousel and Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind will open at Disney California Adventure. Home video releases DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray releases *January 29 **''Willow: Multi-Screen Edition'' (Lucasfilm) **''The Nutcracker and the Four Realms'' *February 26 **''The Little Mermaid: 30th Anniversary Signature Edition'' **''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) **''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' *March 26 **''Mary Poppins Returns'' DVD only releases * January 22 **''Puppy Dog Pals: Playtime with Puppy Dog Pals'' *February 5 **Minnie: Bow Be Mine Books *January 8 **''The Adventures of Kim Possible'' **''Kim Possible: Junior Novelization'' *March 5 - The Big Book of Disney Top 10s *April 2 **''Aladdin: Far From Agrabah'' **''Tales from Adventureland: The Golden Paw'' *June 4 - Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Comics *March 19 **''Disney Classics: Don Quixote, starring Goofy and Mickey Mouse'' **''Big Hero 6 *April 16 - ''Toy Story Adventures: Volume 1 *May 1 - Aladdin: Four Tales of Agrabah *May 14 - Descendants: Twisted Field Trip *May 29 - Disney Classics: Hamlet, starring Donald Duck *June 25 - Mickey Mouse: The Quest for the Missing Memories *July 31 - Disney Classics: Dracula, starring Mickey Mouse Reprint collections *January 9 - Mickey Mouse: 90th Anniversary Collection *January 29 - Frozen: Breaking Boundaries *January 30 - Mickey Mouse: Fire Eye of Atlantis *February 12 - Disney Masters Volume 6: Uncle Scrooge: King of the Golden River *February 26 **''The Complete Life And Times Of Uncle Scrooge Volume 1'' **''Kim Possible Adventures'' *February 27 **''Star Wars Adventures Vol. 5: Mechanical Mayhem'' **''Uncle Scrooge: Treasure Above the Clouds'' *March 5 **''The Incredibles 2: Crisis in Mid-Life! & Other Stories'' **''Uncle Scrooge: Treasure Above The Clouds'' *March 12 - Disney Masters Volume 7: Mickey Mouse: The Pirates Of Tabasco Bay *March 26 - Donald Duck: The Daily Newspaper Comics, Volume 5 *April 16 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Uncle Scrooge: The Mines of King Solomon *April 30 - Uncle Scrooge: My First Millions *May 7 - Disney Masters Volume 8: Donald Duck: Duck Avenger Strikes Again *July 9 - Disney Masters Volume 9: Mickey Mouse: The Ice Sword Saga *July 30 - Tangled: The Series – Hair-Raising Adventures *August 6 - Uncle Scrooge: The Colossal Coin Calamity Video games *January 25 - Kingdom Hearts III was released in Japan. *January 29 - Kingdom Hearts III was released worldwide. *''Disney Tsum Tsum Festival'' will be released. Character debuts *February 15 - Athena *March 8 - Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell, Dr. Minn-Erva, Talos *May 24 - Prince Anders, Dalia *June 21 - Forky, Ducky and Bunny *July 5 - Mysterio, Magnum *August 9 - Artemis Fowl II, Domovoi Butler, Juliet Butler, Holly Short Deaths *January 6 - William Morgan Sheppard (actor and voice actor) *January 15 - Carol Channing (actress, voice actress, singer, and comedian) *January 21 - Kaye Ballard (actress, singer, and comedian) *January 22 - James Frawley (actor, director, and producer) *February 9 - Ron W. Miller (Diane Disney Miller’s husband, President and CEO of The Walt Disney Company and Walt Disney’s son in law) References de:2019 es:2019 fr:2019 nl:2019 pt-br:2019 2019